Do I Mean Anything To You?
by AnimeloverNUMBA100
Summary: Hinata and Naruto have been dating for a year, but Hinata feels as if their relationship isn't progressing and that Naruto still has feelings for Sakura. Hinata decides to break up with him...but will Naruto be willing to let her go?
1. My boyfriend

**Do I Mean Anything To You?**

Eighteen-year-old Hinata panted as sweat dripped down her forehead. She had been training for 2 hours straight.

She pulled out a kunai and shot it towards a tree in front of her. Smiling a bit, she saw the kunai immediately going through the tree trunk, piercing through 4 other trees before it stopped.

Hinata sighed and relaxed her chakra. She picked up all her weapons and looked at the damage she had caused. The ground had multiple craters in it, trees around her were broken and torn down, and rocks were everywhere. "I guess I practiced a little too hard…" Hinata shrugged and proceeded to walk out the training grounds.

She has been dating Naruto for a year now. After confessing to him, he just blankly agreed to her. Until now, she still wondered why the hell he ever agreed to date her. Maybe it was pity for not noticing her feelings for so long. Maybe it was the fact that he just needed something more amusing in his life. Or maybe it was to simply get rid of the feelings he still had for Sakura. Hinata obviously couldn't include the thought that he agreed because he loved her.

That was too impossible.

Hinata let out a sigh. To be honest, she was getting a bit bored with their relationship. Sure, Naruto was a good boyfriend and all, but she felt like he still treats her the same. She felt as if she was still in the "friend zone". She could obviously see that there was no affection towards her. Hinata made up her mind. She knew she had to break up with him.

* * *

Naruto, as usual, was at Ichiraku. He was already eating his third bowl.

"Naruto!" His ears perked up when he heard Hinata's voice.

"I knew you'd be here," Hinata came in and sat beside him.

"Hey Hinata! Whoa…you look tired," Naruto blinked at her exhausted state.

"Yea…I just came from training," Hinata gave him a small smile.

"Well, you should give it a rest. You've been training an awful lot nowadays, you know? You're gonna make me worry about your health," Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm fine. Training just helps me pass the time when there's nothing else to do," Hinata shrugged.

"Ok…but don't overdo it," Naruto scolded lightly.

Hinata nodded and stared at him as he resumed eating. Over the years, she's grown fond of him. She doesn't stutter anymore or feel like fainting whenever she's near him. To put it frankly, she's become a big more independent in a way. Hinata plopped her elbows on the table and stole glances over at Naruto. Adoration filled her as she admired everything about him. To her, he's always perfect. He was funny, charming, cute, strong, caring, and always looks out for others. He was her ideal guy. But there was just one flaw about him…he doesn't love her. Hinata's eyes saddened. She felt like crying, but over the years, she knew how to control her emotions and kept them in.

Naruto's eyes averted to her and he stopped eating when he saw her expression. "Hinata, are you sure you're ok? You look a bit depressed. And you've been really quiet these past few days. Are you sure you're not overworking yourself?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Hinata stayed quiet. She just stared blankly ahead like she was in deep thought.

Naruto suddenly felt like he lost his appetite. He reached towards her and grabbed her hand gently. "Hey, do you want to go to the hospital so they can check you? You seem so distant lately," Naruto felt her forehead to see if she had a fever.

Hinata sighed and pulled away from him. "I'm ok. You don't have to worry so much, Naruto. I'm alright," She replied softly and gave him a reassuring smile.

Naruto stood up, slammed some money on the table, and suddenly dragged her out with him.

"N…Naruto, what are you doing?" Hinata blinked in surprise.

"Something is wrong. I can see it. I'm not stupid, Hinata…if something's bothering you, just tell me. I'm your boyfriend, aren't I? You're supposed to trust me…so tell me if you're not feeling well," Naruto replied and tightened his grasp on her hand.

Hinata could clearly see the worry in his eyes. Why was he so worried? Why was he so frantic over her? Hinata's eyes softened. She boldly placed a hand on his cheek and leaned up. Naruto blushed when she place a light kiss on his cheek. "Of course I trust you. And if I'm not feeling well, I'd definitely tell you. But right now, I'm ok…really, Naruto. You don't have to be so worried. Calm down, ok?" She looked him in the eyes seriously.

Naruto bit his lower lip. He slumped his shoulders down a bit and nodded slowly. "Yea, sorry, I just hate seeing you look so depressed." He replied quietly.

Hinata couldn't help but fall in love so much deeper with him. He always cared so damn much about her…but it was a caring matter of _a friend_. But even though she knew he just cared about her as a friend, how was she supposed to break up with him whenever he was like this? Whenever he worried about her, a feeling of love just rushes over her. Hinata couldn't help it. Can she really just dump him? She could imagine a shocked, sympathetic, looking Naruto if she said the words, "Let's break up". Hinata didn't know if she could bear seeing such an expression from Naruto. It would definitely just make her want to take back the words and stay in a relationship with him. But she knew she had to do it. She had to break free. She wasn't necessarily…happy.

"I think I'll go home, now. I still need to take a shower…I feel dirty from all that training," Hinata said and wriggled her hand out of his grasp.

"Ah, actually, I don't have anything to do today. Can I come over your place?" Naruto asked and grinned sheepishly.

"Um…I guess. I have nothing to do today, either," Hinata shrugged.

Naruto took her hand again as they walked over to Hinata's house (Oh yea…by now, you should already know she afforded her own placed and moved out of the Hyuuga household, lol).

* * *

Hinata unlocked her door and took off her shoes. She closed door after Naruto came in. "I'll be right out. I'm gonna take a quick shower," Hinata replied before disappearing into her room.

Naruto plopped down on the couch. His eyes roamed around her small home. He smiled when his eyes traveled over to the kitchen. He could imagine himself and Hinata married, with two kids, eating dinner together. Naruto chuckled at the thought. After dating her for a year, he found out more about Hinata and he realized he came to like her more and more. He didn't know why he was so dense as to not notice how perfect she was.

Her longer hair framed her face shape gracefully and she finally got rid of that jacket that hid her curvy, feminine figure. He never really realized how much she cared and loved him until they started dating. She accepted everything about him, even his imperfections and mistakes. As of now, she was his most important person in the world.

After moments of thinking about her, Naruto snapped out of his gaze when he felt someone shake his shoulder lightly.

"Naruto, are you daydreaming or something? You didn't even notice me come in the room…" Hinata giggled softly.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment. His "daydreaming" expression must've look really stupid. He gazed at her and her strong scent of shampoo hit him. _**Damn**_, she took really quick showers. Her hair was still slightly damp and messy, making her look even cuter than she already is. She was wearing a simple white, spaghetti-strapped dress that wrapped her curves nicely and showed off some of her flawless skin. "You know…you're really beautiful when you're out of your ninja outfit," Naruto smiled at her.

Hinata blushed and smiled back shyly at him. Awkwardly, she sat down by him in silence.

Naruto's hand traveled over to hers and held it tightly. For a year now, Hinata's gotten used to holding hands and being intimate with him…sometimes. They hugged from time to time, but she never recalled any memory of them ever kissing. Hinata closed her eyes and laid her head on the side of his shoulder. She loved how their curves fitted perfectly with each other.

Naruto looked down at her from the corner of his eyes. Her peaceful expression made her look like a sleeping princess.

Hinata felt Naruto's warmth coming closer. She slowly opened her eyes and nearly shrieked, seeing Naruto's face turned and leaning slightly _too _close to hers.

Naruto merely gave her a playful smirk and bumped his forehead on hers. "Sorry…I just wanted to get a better look at you. You were so cute with your eyes closed," He muttered.

Hinata blushed. 'He was so close…I thought he was going to kiss me or something…' She thought and looked down shyly from his gaze.

Naruto chuckled at her cute expression. "So what do you do while training? Are you like, coming up with a new technique or something since you spend so much time?" Naruto asked, changing the subject because of Hinata's uncomfortable face.

"Um…not really. I'm just practicing the basics. I want to be able to control my chakra better before I experience or try to learn any new moves," Hinata replied quietly.

"I see. Ah! I should come watch you train sometimes," Naruto grinned.

"What? No, no…I'm no good. I'll get nervous with you around, too. I don't like people watching me do things…and you'll probably think I'm weak. I'm nothing compared to you, so I really don't want to just embarrass myself in front of-,"

"Hinata," Naruto called her name sternly. Hinata blinked at his sudden tone of voice. "After all this time, you still think you're weak? You're the strongest woman I know…" Naruto gave her a gentle smile.

"Mm, but…I still don't want you watching me. I'm seriously going to get nervous," Hinata averted her eyes down to the floor.

"Well if I can't _watch_ you, then let me train _with_ you," Naruto suggested and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

Hinata blushed at the sudden contact. "I guess…" She murmured.

Naruto looked over at the clock in her kitchen and he gasped. "Oh shoot! I gotta go to Sakura for a while!" He exclaimed.

"What for?" Hinata blinked.

"She asked me to help some of her academy students in chakra controlling. I promised her yesterday that I'd do it," Naruto got up and put on his shoes quickly.

"Well, what about Sasuke? Why can't he help her?" Hinata asked, not wanting him to go to Sakura.

"Sasuke's currently on a mission right now. He's coming back tomorrow. Sorry…I gotta go," Naruto glanced back at the clock and opened the door to go. Hinata sighed and looked away sadly as he closed the door shut. "He's always so hyped up whenever he spends time with her. Breaking up with him is better for us after all," She slumped back down on the couch. "Because of course, he still loves her…"

Hinata lay down and stared up at the ceiling. For some reason, she didn't feel any sadness. She closed her eyes and felt no tears coming. "I guess I'm already used to the fact that he won't love me. I guess…I really don't care anymore…"

* * *

Naruto panted as he reached the academy. He smiled, seeing Sakura surrounded by kids. "Sakura! I'm here…sorry, I'm late. I was with Hinata," He replied as he reached her.

"Gosh, I was wondering when you'd get here," Sakura sighed in relief.

Naruto looked down to see a bunch of kids staring at him with interest. "Uh…hi," He said awkwardly and waved.

The little kids waved back and giggled.

"Aren't they cute?" Sakura laughed.

"Yea, they are. So, chakra controlling, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Thanks for coming…Sasuke's always going on missions. Oh, and guess what?" Sakura grinned happily.

"What?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"He proposed to me last night," Her eyes shines brightly and she raised her hand up to reveal a beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

Naruto nearly gaped. "Seriously?" He exclaimed, causing some little kids to jump in surprise.

"Hehe, yea. I've waited so long! I'm so happy," Sakura couldn't stop smiling.

"That's good for you. Tell me when you guys decide on the wedding date…I need to cake Sasuke's face," Naruto chuckled.

"Well, are you having any big plans for Hinata? It's been a year since you two have been together," Sakura replied with interest.

Naruto thought for a moment. "I guess…" He shrugged.

Sakura immediately glared at him. "What do you mean 'I guess?' Do you even love her? You know, she's the best you will ever have, Naruto. No other girl will love you as much-,"

"I know, I know. It's just that…I'm not entirely sure if I _**love**_ her. I can honestly say that I like her…but…I don't know if it's any stronger than that. I feel like it's just a crush," Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What? How can you say that? If you're not even sure of your feelings towards her, then why stay with her this long? You're going to give her high hopes, Naruto…she's going to be disappointed in you if you're not moving forward in your relationship with her," Sakura scolded and crossed her arms.

"I'll think about it…in the meantime, let's help these kids with their chakra."

* * *

Neji knocked on Hinata's door. It's been a while since he talked to her.

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a sleeping-looking Hinata. "Oh…Neji…what are you doing here?" She smiled at the sight of her cousin.

"I just came to visit you. I don't see you around a lot, anymore…do you just stay home all day?" Neji asked as Hinata stepped to the side to let him in.

"No. I just go out to train a lot, that's why," Hinata said as she closed the door.

"I see. Have you been well? Your father told me that you should go visit them once a while. You haven't been back to the Hyuuga household ever since you moved out," Neji's eyes roamed around her home.

"I've been pretty good. Since father insists it, I'll come visit sometime this week," Hinata walked over to the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat? Or drink?" She asked, opening up the fridge.

"Just water, thanks," Neji flashed a quick smile at her.

Hinata noticed he's been smiling a lot more, now that he's dating Tenten. "So…how are things going with Tenten?" She dared to ask.

She could see his expression lighten up by the mention of Tenten's name. "Ah, we're doing pretty good. I didn't know that I'd end up liking her so much…I'm starting to think that maybe, she could be the one." He replied.

"I'm so happy for you, Neji," Hinata giggled as she poured some water into a glass cup.

"What about you? You and Naruto have been dating for a year…anything progressing lately?" Neji asked as Hinata handed him the cup of water.

"I'm breaking up with him," Hinata said straightforwardly.

Neji nearly choked on the water he was drinking. "What? Why?" He blinked.

"I already know he'll never love me. Until now, I can still see that I'm just a friend to him. I don't want to continue dating him if he feels nothing for me," Hinata shrugged.

"But…you love him…you shouldn't give up-,"

"Sorry, but I already gave up. It's ok, Neji. I'm fine. I can manage without him. Besides…what good is it to continue anyways? A whole year has gone by and he still hasn't fallen in love with me. It's useless," Hinata shook her head.

Neji noticed her expression was serious. He knew he shouldn't say anything more…she already made up her decision.

"Honestly, I feel as if he hasn't even gotten over Sakura, yet," Hinata sighed and crossed her arms.

"Neji, will it be ok if I break up with him today? Or should I wait until tomorrow? I want to do it as soon as possible. I want to let go of him, already…" She looked at him, waiting for a response.

"It's your choice, not mines. If you want to break up with him right now, just go. I'll support your decision no matter what it is…as long as you're happy," Neji made a small smile at her.

"Thank you…" Hinata thought for a few moments. "…I think I should wait until tomorrow. Right now, he's busy helping Sakura train little kids, anyway."

* * *

**So this story is similar to my other story, "Do I Matter To You"(which focuses on Sasuke and Sakura). I decided to make a version of Hinata and Naruto, hehe :) So basically, this story will also only have 2-3 chapters. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think of the first chapter. The next chapter will be up shortly. Thanks for reading!**


	2. My Thoughts

**My Thoughts**

_*Heeey guys! Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, haha...read and enjoy, though :))))_

_

* * *

_

Naruto sighed in relief when the last child went home. "Man…I didn't know teaching kids could be so frustrating. I had to instruct them numerous times," He ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, I'm used to it. It's not that bad," Sakura shrugged.

"Do you need help again tomorrow?" Naruto asked, taking off his orange jacket.

"No, I'm only going to review what was learned today. I'm not going to teach them any physical training tomorrow," Sakura shook her head and picked up some kunais on the ground that the kids were training with.

"Ah, ok…" Naruto looked up at the sun-setting sky and guessed that it was probably around 7:00. "…I wonder what Hinata's doing now…" He muttered to himself.

Sakura heard him and smiled a bit. 'Maybe he already does love her, but just hasn't realized it yet.' She thought and giggled quietly.

"I guess I'll be heading home now, Sakura. See you!" Naruto smiled at her and turned to go.

"Ok then, thanks for helping me today!" Sakura replied.

"Sure, anytime," Naruto nodded and walked towards the direction of his apartment.

* * *

Unfortunately, Naruto decided to drop by Ichiraku for a bit. "Man, teaching little kids can drain out more energy than I thought," He sighed as he sat down and ordered a bowl of noodles. "Eeeeh…I should go back to Hinata's place after this. I just left so suddenly and we were in the middle of being all cuddly," Naruto grinned to himself.

He started to have flashbacks of all the days they've spent together. His smile slowly died down as he thought about it for a while.

Sakura's words flashed back into his mind; _"What do you mean 'I guess?' Do you even love her?..."_

Naruto let out a sigh as his bowl of noodles was set in front of him. "I know for sure that I really like her…but…is it any stronger than that?" He poked at his noodles with his chopsticks. "…I really don't know…" Naruto whispered to himself and ate slowly.

He gasped in surprised and nearly choked when someone patted him on the back.

"Hey, Naruto," Neji sat beside.

Naruto coughed and glared at him. "The_ hell_, Neji? I was eating! You shouldn't just sneak up on me like that!"

Neji only smirked at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Neji's cocky attitude. "So you here to eat, too?" He asked instead of arguing any further.

"I guess." Neji shrugged.

"You _guess_?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I just happened to come this way after visiting Hinata," Neji saw how Naruto's expression lit with curiosity at the mention of going to Hinata's place.

"So? Why'd you go visit her?" Naruto asked immediately.

"Hn. We're cousins, Naruto…nothing's gonna happen between me and Hinata. I could clearly see that you're jealous." Neji shook his head.

"But you're still a guy, and she's still a girl. Even if you're cousins, you could still develop feelings for each other. You better not visit her too often," Naruto glared at him.

"I have Tenten. Hinata's only like a little sister to me and I only visited her because it was requested by her father. Oh yea, I came in here to talk to you about something regarding Hinata," Neji replied and looked over at Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Neji's serious expression.

"Naruto, I suggest that either you love her wholeheartedly, or let her go," Neji said in a strict voice.

Naruto was taken back by his words. "Why the hell are you telling me this?" He was confused. Let her go? Why should…no…**_how_** could he ever let go of Hinata?

"Just do what I say. Either you love her or you don't love her at all. Choose one. If you can't decide your feelings, then she'll probably leave you. I'm just warning you, Naruto." With that said, Neji got up and proceeded to go.

Naruto sat there, thinking for a moment. 'If I can't decide, then she'll _leave_ me?' He jerked up from his seat and ran after Neji. "Wait! What do you mean?" Naruto exclaimed.

Neji stopped. He sighed and turned around to face Naruto with a disappointed look. "Tell me, Naruto. After you started dating Hinata, did you still love Sakura?" He asked.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

Neji crossed his arms and glared at Naruto. "Do you still love Sakura? Think about it carefully, Naruto. Between Sakura and Hinata, who would you choose? Would you choose Sakura, who you've loved for such a long time? Or would you choose Hinata, who would willingly give her life away just to see you happy?"

Naruto's eyes averted to the ground. Sure, he knew he still had strong feelings for Sakura…but she's getting married to Sasuke, now. And he wasn't even sure if he loved her anymore after he dated Hinata. As for Hinata, Naruto liked her…a lot. He just didn't know if that feeling was strong enough to be love. The feeling of love he had for Sakura was different than what he was feeling for Hinata. "I…don't know…" Naruto answered quietly.

Neji let out a sigh and wondered why in the world Hinata would fall for such a guy. "Then just don't be surprised if she leaves you in the future. Her love for you is so pure, and honestly…you don't even deserve her." Neji stated and walked away before Naruto could respond.

* * *

Naruto was walking towards Hinata's house. He needed to know what was going on. Neji's words replayed in his mind again and again. _She'll leave him?_ Naruto panicked whenever he thought about it. Did Neji mean that she'll breakup with him? Will she really leave him after a whole year with him? Naruto was getting stressed out and tried to shrug away the thoughts.

"Neji's just talking nonsense…he's just trying to mess with me. Hinata and I are perfectly fine the way we are, so there's no way she'll leave me." Naruto sighed as he reached her house.

He knocked on her door lightly. After knocking a couple more times, Hinata finally opened the door.

"Naruto kun…" Hinata forced a smile at him.

"Ah, I was finished teaching the kids with Sakura, so I decided to come over. Sorry…I just left so quickly like that…" Naruto apologized.

"It's ok…come in," Hinata stepped to the side so he could go in. She closed the door after him.

"Um…after I came from Sakura, I went to Ichiraku and I met Neji there. He told me some strange things," Naruto started.

Hinata let out a sigh. 'Oh Neji…why did you have to give him hints? He's probably confused and really curious now.' She thought as she turned around to face him.

"He said that you'll leave me if I don't figure out my feelings. Hinata, tell me…what exactly have you been thinking for these past few days? You've been training so intensely, and this morning you seemed so distant." Naruto looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

Hinata looked away to avoid his gaze. She bit her bottom lip, afraid to tell him. "…Naruto…you still love Sakura, don't you?" She asked quietly.

"Why are you asking me this, **_now_**? We've been dating for a whole year, and yet you still bother to bring up my old feelings," Naruto crossed his arms.

"But you're not denying it, Naruto. It means you still do, don't you?" Hinata clenched her hands into fists.

Naruto felt guilty when he saw her expression. He has never seen her with such sad eyes before. "I don't know." He answered honestly.

Hinata didn't respond. She let out a sigh and crossed her arms, averting her eyes to the ground.

"Hinata, why are you bringing this up?" He asked curiously and reached for her. He was taken by surprise when she stepped back from him, not allowing him to touch her.

"Tell me, Naruto, why did you like her so much?" Hinata suddenly asked.

Naruto blinked and looked at her with a confused expression.

"Why did you like her so much?" Hinata repeated.

"Why are you asking me all this-,"

"Tell me. I want to know all your thoughts about her…from when you first met her, to now," Hinata demanded.

Naruto was completely astonished at this side of her…she so straightforward and blunt. But seeing her serious expression, he gave in. "When…when I first met her during our childhood years at the academy…I thought she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was always so bright, always smiling and laughing. Years progressed, and I grew a huge crush on her. I was thrilled when she was in the same team as me and Sasuke…but…I always knew that she only saw him. Still, I kept my hopes high, trying to impress her, trying to act cool, but Sasuke beat me at everything. To her, he was perfect. And even though she only liked him…to me, she was perfect. In every way possible, she made me happy, even when she beats me to a pulp…at least it shows that she pays attention to me sometimes. During the missions and times we've spent together, my crush on her grew stronger and stronger…before I knew it, I was totally in love with her. When Sasuke left the village, I knew it devastated her, and I tried everything I could to bring him back. Through all the hardships, betrayal, and knowing the truth of his clan…he came back to the village, and I have never seen Sakura happier than anything in my life. I was surprised when they started dating, and it hurt me a lot. But I told myself that if she was happy, then I'd be happy, too. I loved her, very much..." Naruto stared at the ground, not daring to see her expression.

Silence filled the room.

Hinata stared at him with blank eyes. Hearing everything said from him, she knew that she could never replace Sakura.

She was his first love, after all.

Hinata knew she couldn't cry. She would never show weakness in front of Naruto. She had to stand up for herself, be strong and brave, both physically and mentally. "It's beautiful." She stated.

"Huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and finally looked up at her.

"Your love for her…it's beautiful." Hinata replied and smiled sincerely at him.

Naruto was surprised at her response. Damn, she was just**_ full _**of surprises today.

"So…that's what you wanted to know, right? That was the thing that was on my mind all day…I just wanted to know how you still felt about her," Hinata stated and turned to walk to the living room, but Naruto grabbed her wrist. She gasped when he pulled her to him and embraced her from behind. She blushed, feeling his face snuggling in her hair and felt his lips plant a light kiss on her neck.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you…" He whispered.

Hinata's lips quivered. Why did he have to be smart **_now_**? Why couldn't he just be dense like he always was, and drop the conversation? "What are you talking about? I'm completely fine," She tried to make her voice cheerful to hide the trembling in her tone.

"How can you possibly be fine, after I described how much I loved her?" Naruto shook his head.

Hinata didn't know how to respond to that.

Naruto turned her around to face him, but she wouldn't look up at him. "Hinata…" He called her name gently and lifted up her chin.

Her eyes met his and he was surprised(again) that she had on a completely normal expression. Over the years, Hinata learned how to hide her emotions and face expressions. "I'm ok with it, Naruto…I just wanted to hear you out, that's all," She reassured him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, doubting for a moment. His doubts quickly washed away when she leaned up and kiss the side of his lips. Time stopped for Naruto. Her lips were so close to his own…he could've just easily turned his head and their lips would meet. But as quick as a blink in an eye, she broke away.

"Let's hangout tomorrow at the bridge, ok?" Hinata replied.

"Bridge?" Naruto blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"The one where you, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi used to meet up at when you guys were still Team 7," Hinata stated as she forced a smile at him.

"Oh, ok then," Naruto grinned at her and gave her a tight hug before he went.

Hinata's smile disappeared as Naruto embraced her longer than she expected. Her hands slowly came up and she encircled them around his waist, hugging him back tightly. 'Tomorrow at the bridge…I'll break up with him…' Hinata thought as she snuggled into his shirt and breathed in his scent. She would miss him so much…she would miss how he hugged her like this and how they held hands. Her fingers grasped his jacket as she felt her tears coming. Hinata quickly closed her eyes, preventing them to fall.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at how she grasped his jacket so tightly, as if she was never going to see him again. When he felt her snuggled into his chest, he blushed faintly. "See you tomorrow, Hinata…" He muttered quietly and placed a light kiss on her head before breaking away from the hug.

Hinata managed to smile again at him and nodded.

Naruto walked over to the door and glanced over his shoulder to look at her one more time before closing the door shut.

As soon she heard the door close, she squat down and buried her face into her arms. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Her lips trembled as she let out a shaky sigh. Tears finally fell from her eyes and dripped down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Naruto…I just can't take it anymore…"

* * *

**Man, it took me forever to write this chapter, even though it's not even that detailed or long, haha...but anyways, love it? hate it? REVIEW and tell me how you liked it!**


	3. Stay With Me

**Stay With Me**

_* Ok, so I'm suuuuuper duuuuper sorry for making you guys wait so long :( The final chapter is finally up, please read and enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

Morning came quickly for Hinata. She stared up at the ceiling, too lazy to get up. She let out a sigh and snuggled into her fluffy pillow, tightening her comfy blanket around herself.

"I guess it's time already…I'll really have to end it today." Hinata's expression saddened as she clutched her bed sheet. "I'll think of the past as a dream; a wonderful dream. Naruto is just a dream…as much as I stride towards him, I could never really get what I want. He was nearly a dream that I couldn't reach. My love life till now was just a fantasy…" Hinata whispered sadly. She tore herself away from the comfortable, silky blanket and got up.

"I just wonder how he'll react to it."

* * *

Naruto was up early and energetic, slurping his ramen loudly. "I wonder why Hinata wanted to hangout at the bridge, today. Ah, who cares! It's always fun whenever I'm with her anyways," He grinned happily.

For a slight moment, Neji's words crossed his mind again.

Naruto's smile slowly died down. "Why do I keep thinking of that, though? She already explained to me why she was so distant lately…but…I can't help but think there's more to it…" He gently set his chopsticks down and sighed. "Damn, this is stressing me out too much. I just need to calm down and have a good day with Hinata…"

* * *

Hinata looked up at the sky and frowned at how sunny it was. Even though it was a beautiful, warm day, she didn't feel happy at all. 'Well, maybe it'll all turn out good. Naruto will tell me he loves me, doesn't want to break up, and then we'll just keep dating.' Hinata laughed at her sarcastic thoughts.

"Yea right….like that'll ever happen." She shook her head.

Deep in her thoughts, Hinata nearly fell over when she felt someone jump and hugged her from behind.

"Yo, Hinata!" Kiba's voice greeted.

"You scared me, Kiba," Hinata glared at him and pouted.

"Hehe, sorry. You looked like you were thinking, so I just wanted to surprise you," Kiba grinned as he petted Akamaru. "So where are you headed this afternoon?" He asked.

"Oh…just to meet Naruto…" Hinata muttered.

"Man, you two have going along really well, nowadays. I would have never imagined that he would ever realize your feelings towards him, nonetheless, stay with you for this long. He must really love you, too, Hinata," Kiba looked at her proudly. He was taken by surprise when he noticed her distant expression.

"Kiba…" Hinata started and averted her eyes to the ground. "…that's impossible. Even now, he still has feelings for Sakura. There really is no room for me in his heart. I'm going to meet him right now because I'm gonna break up with him," Hinata admitted.

Kiba stared at her like she was crazy. "**_You_**, break up with Naruto? Oh my god, the world is ending." He chuckled and shook his head. "Hinata, you love him so much, so why not hang onto him? You finally have him, and just because he still has feelings for his first love, you're going to dump him? Isn't it already enough that he's with you, now?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"No. It's not enough. If I can't have his all of his love, I might as well not have him at all. There's no point in staying with someone who doesn't love me," Hinata shrugged.

"Well then, you're really just going to end it? Did you even talk it out with him? What if he does love you-,"

"I already talked it out with him. He says he doesn't know his feelings towards me, yet, and he told me directly that he still does have strong feelings for Sakura," Hinata interrupted.

"Oh…" Kiba didn't know what else to say. Staring at her serious expression, he knew he couldn't change her mind anymore. 'Damn, Naruto…if you let her go, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You will never find a girl who will love you as much as she does, so you better not let her leave you.'

* * *

Naruto was walking through town to go to the bridge. He stared up at the sky and grinned at how sunny it was. "Wow, it's such a nice day out. Probably something good will happen to me today," He grinned at the thought of Hinata.

He didn't know why he was extremely happy to see her today.

Naruto walked by Ichiraku, but strangely, he didn't want to eat. "Eh...I already ate breakfast anyways..." He shrugged.

"Well...if I arrive at the bridge too early, then Hinata probably won't be there yet." Naruto thought for a while. "...aw well. I guess I could wait-,"

"Naruto!" A familiar voice called.

Naruto turned around to see Sakura walking towards him. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching at the academy?"

"Well, I got today day off since Sasuke called in to ask them if I could spend some time with him. He mentioned the proposal to me, so they were nice enough to let me take a break today." Sakura smiled happily.

"Ah, that's good. I'm actually going to hangout with Hinata right now." Naruto grinned.

"Oh? Going to confess, huh?" Sakura teased and nudged him.

"Confess?" Naruto blinked.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his confused expression. "Ugh...nevermind, Naruto. You're too dense. Well anyway, I'm already late, so I gotta go meet Sasuke at Ichiraku. See you later." She ran off before he had a chance to reply.

"Confess...?" Naruto muttered to himself. "Confess what?"

* * *

Hinata finally arrived at the bridge and noticed Naruto wasn't there yet. "Ah...I'm probably too early..."

She looked down at the small stream below the bridge and stared at her reflection.

"After all this time...he still hasn't fallen in love with me. There's no use in staying in this relationship." Hinata sighed.

"Hinata!" A familiar voice called.

Hinata turned around to see Naruto waving at her and running towards the bridge.

She smiled at his idiotic grin and happy gesture.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto gave her a hug when he reached her.

"Hey..." Hinata hugged him back gently.

"So? Why'd you want to meet up here today?" Naruto asked and pulled away.

"I just wanted to talk about some things." Hinata replied.

"Oh, sure! What's it about?" Naruto grinned.

"Our relationship..."

Naruto's smile slowly disappeared when he saw Hinata's guilty expression.

"...Hinata...? What about our relationship? Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Um...actually...I'm really not ok at all..." Hinata shook her head slightly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. She's been acting so strange ever since yesterday.

Hinata looked up at him and stood captivated by his blue eyes...the very same beautiful, blue eyes she fell in love with at first sight.

"Hinata?" Naruto was panicking. She has never looked at him like that before.

"I'm sorry, Naruto..." Hinata muttered.

"What for?" Naruto was getting scared. Why was she like this? Did she do something behind his back? Was it something he did?

"Um...I..." Hinata's voice started to quiver. She didn't know if she could do this. She didn't want to start crying in front of him. She gulped and took a deep breath, trying to control her tears from coming.

"What's going on? You're scaring me, Hinata," Naruto cupped her face and gently caressed her cheeks.

Hinata slowly pulled away from him and held his hands.

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

Naruto froze and held his breath. What did she mean?

"You know...you've never once told me that you love me." Hinata smiled sadly at him. "...and if after a whole year with me, you still haven't fallen in love with me, then you probably never will." She let go of his hands and averted her eyes down to the floor.

"You said yesterday that you might still have feelings for Sakura. I told you that I was alright, but...I really wasn't. I honestly felt like crying. Naruto, I don't think I can be with you if you still love her. If you can't really love me, then there's no reason for me to stay in relationship. I just can't stand being your girlfriend, and knowing that you still have feelings for Sakura...it hurts, Naruto." Hinata knew she couldn't hold it in any longer. Her tears were already blurring her vision.

"I wanted to meet you here today to tell you this. I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you anymore. I just can't be strong anymore. Naruto...let's breakup..."

Naruto couldn't believe she just said that. He would've never thought that she would breakup with him. His eyes widened he saw tears drip down her cheeks.

Hinata quickly wiped them away. "I really love you...but you're just not worth waiting for anymore." Her voice was trembling. She turned around, not bothering to hear a reply or a comment from him.

Naruto stood speechless as Hinata walked away from him. He felt so much regret and guilt in him. He never thought that it would hurt this much to have her leave him. And in that moment...he was afraid. She always loved him. She always cared for him. She always worried for him. She always listened and encouraged him. She made him happy. She was always there.

And now, he was letting her walk away from his life.

Naruto let out a shaky sigh and took a step forward. He didn't want her to leave. He just couldn't imagine a life without Hinata beside him.

Without another thought, he ran after her.

Hinata gasped in surprise when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Naruto...?"

"Don't go..." Naruto whispered.

Hinata could feel tears forming at the corner of her eyes again.

"...I'm sorry. I never knew that I hurt you that much. But please, you can't leave me, Hinata..." He hugged her tighter, embracing her body against his own.

"It doesn't matter, anymore. No matter how much you apologize, I'm not coming back to you..." Hinata's tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she jerked away from him and started to walk away again.

Naruto quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her into another embrace. "What do I need to do to make you stay with me?"

"...nothing. I don't want anymore chances with you..." Hinata muttered quietly.

Naruto's chest felt uncomfortable. It felt like his heart was aching and his hands were trembling.

Hinata gasped when she felt him shaking.

"Then what am I supposed to do...?" Naruto closed his eyes tightly. "...what am I supposed to do if you're not with me anymore?"

Hinata couldn't stand this. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. But she had too. She had to let go. "Just find someone else, Naruto-,"

"I can't! There's no other girl...that could compare to you..."

Hinata was confused. Just yesterday, he said that he possibly still had feelings for Sakura, and now...he's telling her that she's more important?

"What about Sakura?" She asked quietly.

"I already told you...she was my first love...I _**used**_ to love her, Hinata." Naruto pulled away slowly from her.

"...sorry...even if you tell me that now...I've already made my decision." Hinata looked at him sadly and backed away from him.

Naruto's lips trembled. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want to be with anyone else, but her. He couldn't imagine himself with any other girl. "Hinata..."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise when he suddenly knelt on the ground. He hung his head down so that he was looking at his knees.

"...I'll do whatever it takes for you to stay with me. If you want me to say I care for you, I'll say it ten times. If you want me to say sorry, I'll say it a hundred times. If you want me to say I love you...I'll say it everyday..."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. After a whole year, this was the first time he's ever said that he'll tell her he loves her. "...you love me...?" She asked hesitantly.

Naruto didn't look up at her. "This whole time...I kept telling myself that I didn't like you enough to love you. I just kept denying the fact that I was really falling for you. Because I've been in love with Sakura for so long, it was just weird to fall in love with someone else. But...during the times I've spent with you...I was happy. You became my most important person, and I was too stupid to realize it."

He slowly stood up, but he still didn't look at her. "I'm sorry that it took this long. I'm sorry that it took you years just for me to notice you. I'm sorry that I've hurt you so much. I'm sorry that it took a whole year, up until this moment that you're leaving me, to realize that I love you. I'm sorry for everthing, Hinata. I'm sorry..." He apologized over and over again.

Hinata stood in shock. She'd never thought that she would ever hear him say anything like that. But she doubted him...she took a step back, and was about to walk away again, but when she saw his shoulders shaking, she immediately stopped. Was he...crying? Was he actually _**crying**_ for her?

"...Naruto...?" Hinata walked closer to him. She raised her hands and cupped his cheeks, bringing his head up so that she could see his face. She was taken by surprise when she saw his eyes. He wasn't crying, but she saw that he was trying to hold it in. She stood frozen, captivated by his sorrowful eyes.

Naruto leaned in until their foreheads touched and placed his hands around her waist, pulling her closer.

Hinata's heart was beating uncontrollably. He never got this close to her and never even touched her this affectionately. She noticed that he was leaning in a bit more, so she fluttered her eyes closed. She held her breath when their noses touched.

In their one year relationship, Naruto would give her kisses on the forehead, cheeks, and on the nose...but he never gave her a real kiss on the lips.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she finally felt his lips on hers.

Naruto broke away, but quickly leaned in again to give her a more passionate kiss. Hinata resisted, but she shyly kissed him back.

Naruto slowly pulled away and stared at her beautiful pearl eyes. "...don't leave me..." He whispered.

"If I do stay with you...can you fully accept me? Can you forget about Sakura?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I already have." Naruto made a small smile at her. "So, stay with me?"

Hinata once again looked into his blue eyes. He ran after her. He wanted her to stay. He loves her. And she couldn't ask for anything more.

She smiled back at him and nodded.

"...then I'll stay with you."

* * *

**It's not that special. I just wanted to finish this story quickly becuase I'm like totally running out of ideas for it. **

**This is the last chapter, so please REVIEW and tell me your thoughts on this story. Thanks for reading :)**

** I hope you enjoyed it, and check out my other stories! :)**


End file.
